


Двое мужчин шли по улице

by Zlatatsvet



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cold War, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Repressed, Fear, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Major Character Injury, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Они бесполезны для своих стран, - медленно произносит он. - Все знают их настоящие имена и лица. Шпионы, которые не могут больше шпионить. Это как машина, которая не едет. Бесполезно.<br/>- Ах, - тихо говорит Наполеон, словно догадался в конце концов, почему Илья настолько раздражён. Илья думает, что Соло не понимает, не знает настоящей причины. И не уверен, вызывает ли эта мысль печаль или облегчение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое мужчин шли по улице

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Men, Crossing the Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466353) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



> Для brodinsons (aeon_entwined).
> 
> Дорогая brodinsons, огромная тебе благодарность за вдохновенье. Очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится! Счастливого Yuletide!  
> Как принято говорить, история вдохновлена реальными событиями. Но, придерживаясь официальной канвы исторических событий, я крайне вольно обращалась с объяснениями фактов, намерениями и методами разведывательных служб. Текст никоим образом не является описанием обмена пленниками, состоявшегося в 1964 году. Более подробные записи о событиях того времени и художественных допущениях, а также перевод фраз, приведены в конце.
> 
>  **Примечание переводчика:** огромная благодарность Kuzura за беттинг!

**Нью-Йорк Таймс, 22 апреля 1964  
** Великобритания и СССР обменялись шпионами на границе в Берлине  
_Берлин, среда, 22 апреля. По сообщениям очевидцев на границе Берлина, сегодня Советский союз освободил Гревила М. Винна, гражданина Великобритании, обвинённого в шпионаже, в обмен на советского шпиона, Гордона Арнольда Лонсдейла. Свидетели этого события говорят, что сделка состоялась на границе британского сектора Берлина и коммунистической Восточной Германии. Первоначально ожидалось, что рокировку произведут на Глиникском мосту, где в 1962 США обменяли Фрэнсиса Гэри Пауэрса, пилота разведывательного самолёта U2, сбитого русскими, на полковника Рудольфа И. Абеля, уличённого в шпионаже на СССР. Однако, по словам очевидцев, обмен Винна на Лонсдейла провели на пропускном пункте Хеерштрассе на границе западноберлинского участка автострады, связывающей Восточную Германию с Гамбургом в Западной Германии. Пленников обменяли в 5:20 утра (11:20 вторника по североамериканскому восточному времени) на середине дороги._  
  
\- Пустая трата времени, - сердится Илья, запихивая свёрнутые вещи в чемодан чуть сильнее, чем требуется. Верхняя рубашка соскальзывает со стопки, и он возвращает её дерганым движением. - Мы тут не нужны.  
Габи быстро переглядывается с Наполеоном, думая, что Илья не увидит, и попытка скрытности раздражает больше, чем хотелось бы.  
\- Это важное задание, - в конце концов говорит она, приподняв брови, - Наверняка им просто нужна гарантия, что операция пройдёт гладко. Заключённые слишком ценны, чтоб допускать какие-либо неурядицы.  
Илья фыркает, и от столь явного проявления недовольства и неуважения брови Габи ползут ещё выше.  
\- Это пойманные шпионы, - говорит он, с усилием захлопывая чемодан. Один щелчок, второй.  
\- И? - уточняет Габи. Илья стискивает зубы и напоминает себе, что неопытность и неискушенность Габи в шпионаже обычно его радует.  
\- Никого не волнует их жизнь или смерть, - он поясняет и старается не почувствовать вину, когда лицо Габи вытягивается.  
\- На что ты намекаешь? - укоризненно спрашивает она. Он вздыхает, заставляет себя сделать глубокий вдох, но руки по-прежнему дрожат.  
\- Они бесполезны для своих стран, - медленно произносит он. - Все знают их настоящие имена и лица. Шпионы, которые не могут больше шпионить. Это как машина, которая не едет. Бесполезно.  
\- Ах, - тихо говорит Наполеон, словно догадался в конце концов, почему Илья настолько раздражён. Илья думает, что Соло не понимает, не знает настоящей причины. И не уверен, вызывает ли эта мысль печаль или облегчение.  
\- Сломанная машина еще послужит, - упрямо возражает Габи, когда Илья поднимает чемодан с кровати.  
\- И какой от неё прок? - интересуется он, и Габи пожимает плечами.  
\- Можно разобрать на запасные части, например.  
Илья горько фыркает.  
\- Совершенно верно, - говорит он и выходит за дверь.

\- Я, конечно же, полностью разделяю точку зрения, что для данной операции мы слишком хороши, - непринуждённо отмечает Наполеон, бросая на колени взятый в Кале выпуск «Монд». За окном исчезает железнодорожная станция Льежа и быстро мелькают виды бельгийской природы. Габи и Уэверли летят самолётом. С тех пор как французский бизнесмен сошёл с поезда в Лилле, они остались в купе первого класса одни.  
Напарники расположились по разные стороны прохода: Наполеон устроился около окна, Илья – напротив и ближе к двери. За счёт этого получается удобно вытянуть длинные ноги. И так легче притворяться, что они незнакомы, на случай, если кто-то сунет голову в купе, проверяя билеты и паспорта, или продавая кофе и круассаны. У Ильи заодно появляется возможность смотреть в упор на пустое кресло, игнорируя Наполеона, который, кажется, решил продолжить разговор, начатый Габи в Лондоне два с лишним дня назад.  
\- Любой идиот с хорошим зрением и снайперской винтовкой может проконтролировать обмен, - продолжает Наполеон, пренебрежительно взмахивая руками. - Но Габи не так уж и неправа. Хотя Винн и Лонсдейл – просто пешки, сама игра куда важнее.  
Илья скрещивает руки на груди и отказывается переводить взгляд на Наполеона.  
\- Не нужно объяснять мне правила международной политики.  
\- И мысли не было, - примирительно говорит Наполеон. Его поза обманчиво-безобидная, располагающая незнакомых с ним людей расслабиться. - Но мне казалось, тебе будет приятно провести немного времени в Берлине вместе, независимо от политических игр. Столько воспоминаний — разве это хоть капельку не романтично?  
Илья оборачивается к Наполеону и мрачно отвечает после паузы:  
\- В Берлине мы пытались друг друга убить.  
\- Да, - легко соглашается Наполеон, - мы же тогда были врагами. Наш персональный вариант истории о Ромео и Джульетте, - он улыбается, широкой и искренней улыбкой, чаще всего означающей, что Соло шутит. Но иногда — что он прикрывает смехом смертельную серьёзность. Даже после года знакомства Илья не может уверенно отделить одного состояние от другого, и это очень расстраивает.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось двойным самоубийством? - тяжело бросает он, но слабая попытка пошутить с треском проваливается. Улыбка Наполеона вянет.  
\- Илья, - начинает он очень тихо, как будто именно теперь вспомнил о возможной прослушке, но Илья качает головой и отворачивается, отказываясь от дальнейшего обсуждения. Если Наполеон продолжит спрашивать, то в конечном счёте Илья невольно выдаст правду, а к такому специфическому виду унижения он ещё не готов.  
Удивительно, но Наполеон чудесным образом больше не допытывается, только долго, внимательно смотрит. Илья ощущает скользящий по лицу взгляд как нестерпимо нежную ласку. Наконец Соло говорит:  
\- Что ж, перейдём к моей секретной миссии: вывести тебя в оперу. Слышал, в Немецком государственном театре в этом сезоне поставили «Тангейзера». У меня большие планы.  
Илья закатывает глаза, ощущая, как немного отпускает напряжение.  
\- Если думал впечатлить, то идея была бы успешнее при выборе композитора, который не являлся фашистом-антисемитом, - сухо сказал он.  
\- Ой, - восклицает Наполеон, театрально хватаясь за грудь, но за показным гневом Илья видит, как тот расслабляется. - Социалистическая критика в твоём исполнении всегда бьет по самому больному.  
\- Может, я просто достаточно хорошо знаю тебя и все твои слабые места, - сдержанно возражает Илья.  
Наполеон пожимает плечами и бесстрастно возвращается к «Монд», но улыбается Илье поверх газеты легко и интимно.  
\- Конечно, знаешь, - говорит он, и Илья совершенно не понимает, как на это реагировать.

Несомненно, есть масса объективных причин, по которым приказ Уэверли обеспечить гладкую передачу высокопоставленных заключённых в Берлине раздражает, но Илья прекрасно понимает, что его протесты кажутся коллегам чрезмерными и необоснованными. Он знает мнение Габи, будто слишком простое задание задевает его мужскую гордость русского, и, хотя это предположение более чем неприятно, легче позволить ей думать так. К своему огорчению, Илья никогда не может наверняка просчитать мысли Наполеона, но, скорее всего, тому кажется, что Илью расстраивает лицемерие подобной политической дипломатии.  
В какой-то степени причина верна, но лишь отчасти.  
Настоящий источник беспокойства, от которого Илья просыпается по ночам, и тревога разъедает грудь изнутри – абсолютная, непоколебимая уверенность, что, хотя обмен пленниками празднуют как великое достижение международной политики, не для всех участников конец будет счастливым. Если обмен пройдёт гладко, а оснований предполагать иного нет, британского шпиона Гревила Винна встретят на родине с распростёртыми объятиями под звон фанфар, провозгласят национальным героем, причастным к судьбе всей планеты… И не потому даже, что хоть кто-то верит в героическую риторику, а из-за проверенной рабочей стратегии Запада делать вид, что даже полное поражение было на самом деле победой.  
Русские, однако, поступали иначе.  
Илья всегда знал, что произойдёт, если его возьмут живым. Он не питал иллюзий о возможной защите со стороны АНКЛ. Любые связи Уэверли простирались лишь до границ доброй воли ЦРУ и КГБ. А Илья лучше многих знал, как изменчива благожелательность подобных структур. Если правительство, неважно, британское, американское или немецкое, решит сделать из него наглядный пример, никто не придёт на помощь.  
Ещё год назад, да что там, несколько месяцев назад, Илья был готов встретить последствия такого расклада с открытыми глазами. Он смирился с тем, что жизнь может закончиться не милосердной быстрой пулей в сердце, а долгим, разыгранным во всех газетах спектаклем, в результате которого он тихо покончит с собой, повесившись на шнурках в закрытой тюремной камере.  
Но морозной декабрьской ночью в Париже произошло нечто, отчего мысль о смерти от рук правительства поблёкла по сравнению с боязнью потери другого рода. Новую правду записали на коже цепочкой прикосновений умные пальцы, выжгли на теле сильные прикосновения горячего, настойчивого рта, сместив набор переменных, на которых Илья большую часть сознательной жизни строил уравнения. Стало невыносимо жутко думать, что может произойти, если Наполеон поймёт, если догадается о страхах, ведь Илья сам себе почти никогда не решался в них признаться.  
Поезд прибывает в Западный Берлин ранним утром, тусклое апрельское солнце едва виднеется над горизонтом. Они расходятся на вокзале «Зоологический Сад», как и положено сошедшим с поезда случайным попутчикам. Взгляд Ильи невольно следит за удаляющимся в толчее на платформе Наполеоном, отмечает неудовольствие, проскальзывающее в передергивании плечами и линии челюсти. Соло путешествует под видом военного из США, командированного в Берлин – прикрытие, в которое легко верится, глядя на широкие плечи Наполеона и привлекательное, типично американское лицо. Илья представляет, как работницы гостиниц и ресторанов будут наизнанку выворачиваться, пытаясь угодить. Он достаточно часто наблюдал подобное и легко может вообразить ответную улыбку флиртующего Наполеона.  
В Илью врезается старик с чемоданом, и ему становится смешна собственная неуклюжесть. Илья отводит плечи и внутренне подбирается, чтобы дойти до отеля. Наполеон был прав, обещая, что в Берлине вернутся воспоминания, но, несмотря на значимость Восточного Берлина для совместной истории, в Западном Илье не нравится. В отличие от Наполеона, слишком очевидно славянские черты лица неудачно выделяют Илью из толпы, и смотрят на него с подозрением. По легенде АНКЛ, он беженец из Польши, верный Западным союзным войскам, после того как его спасли сначала от нацистов, потом от коммунистов. Он считает обман низкопробным и трудным в исполнении, но действенным: услышавшие историю немцы переполняются чувством вины и дальше вопросов не задают. В том числе, супруги-швабы среднего класса, приехавшие в отпуск, который они с трудом могли позволить. Разговорившись на ресепшен гостиницы «На Штайнплатц» в Шарлоттенбурге, Илья щедро предложил свой номер в обмен на их скромный двуспальный. Он быстро избавился от взволнованной, но весьма признательной пары и споро забрал ключ, пока они не передумали. Приём был простым, но эффективным. Простым, потому что желание капиталистов получить что угодно забесплатно, легко просчитывалось. Эффективным, потому что теперь любые возможные встречающие, установившие жучки в номере, будут иметь сомнительное удовольствие слушать, как герр и фрау Шойбле из Штутгарта тихо кувыркаются под одеялом. В лобби он звонит из телефона-автомата на номер, который запомнил ещё в Лондоне, говорит «207», когда Уэверли снимает трубку, а потом идёт к себе и ждёт.  
\- Смотрю, ты опять поменял комнату, - сдержанно говорит Габи полтора часа спустя, входя после двух быстрых ударов в дверь. Оглядывает скромный номер и поднимает брови выше:  
\- В глубине души ты подлинный социалист, - тон шутливый, но Илья не думает, что это был комплимент.  
\- А ты – нет, - цедит он. Комплиментом его реплика также не является.  
\- Туше, - сдается Габи и располагается на стуле около шкафа, изящно сгибая ноги, обтянутые юбкой-карандашом. Она вроде не обиделась, но заинтересовалась. Илья чувствует признательность безупречному чувству времени Наполеона, когда тот появляется в комнате раньше, чем Габи успевает задать вопрос.  
\- Хм, - загадочно говорит Наполеон, глядя на открывшуюся ему мизансцену. Спустя краткий миг колебаний, он садится на кровать, из-за чего ноги поднимаются под углом, как у ребёнка-переростка на заборе в саду.  
\- Ты тоже можешь сесть, - мягко произносит он, смотря на Илью из-под опущенных ресниц и пригласительно хлопая по покрывалу. Илья представляет, как взбирается на матрас и вжимает его в простыни.  
\- Я лучше постою, - казённо отвечает он и убирает руки в карманы. - Обсудим инструкции?  
\- Хм, собираются использовать Глиникский мост? - спрашивает Наполеон. - На котором два года назад меняли Абеля на Пауэрса? - он скривился. - Слышал, мост уже прозвали Шпионским.  
\- Да, заявляли именно так, - кивает Габи, вытаскивая из сумочки карту Берлина. Она встаёт и раскладывает её на маленьком столике у окна, вынуждая Наполеона покинуть комфортное лежбище. - Но планы изменились, о чём публично не сообщали, - говорит она, прослеживая указательным пальцем границу между Западным Берлином и ГДР, - обмен перенесли на КПП Хеерштрассе, вот сюда.  
\- В никуда, можно сказать, - задумчиво роняет Наполеон, - нам известна причина?  
Габи качает головой.  
\- Может, из предосторожности. Но, кажется, Уэверли знает не больше нас. Проблема?  
Наполеон пожимает плечами.  
\- Не совсем, - медленно произносит он, пропуская всё, что наверняка подумал про себя. Такие незапланированные решения насторожат любого опытного оперативника. - Конечно, место менее безопасное, чем мост, - продолжает Наполеон, - больше возможностей для снайпера подобраться ближе. Впрочем, не думаю, что это будет иметь значение, и мы не ожидаем неприятностей.  
\- Какие сроки? – спрашивает Илья и, нетерпеливо постукивая костяшками пальцев по столешнице.  
\- Обмен по расписанию завтра, в 5-20 утра, - отвечает Габи, и Илья автоматически проверяет наручные часы, сам не зная почему. Это стало привычкой, от которой он не может избавиться с прошлого года. И судя по прикрытому веками взгляду Наполеона, привычка стала достаточно приметной. «Нужно завязывать», - думает Илья. В конце концов, он всегда справлялся.  
\- То есть у нас, сколько получается, - размышляет Наполеон, - семнадцать часов? Достаточно, чтобы поспать на нормальных кроватях. Как стемнеет, мы с Ильёй разведаем территорию, после полуночи заляжем в засадах и будем ждать представления, - он вздыхает, пальцы выстукивают по бедру странно знакомым, но нехарактерным для него жестом. - Нет ничего менее вдохновляющего, чем обмен пленными. Обо всём договорились, после чего двое мужчин прошлись по улице. Конец. Разве можно придумать что-то скучнее?  
\- Я уверена, для самих пленных всё более занимательно, - черство замечает Габи и встаёт. - Я пошла, у меня встреча с Уэверли на Курфюрстендамм через час.  
\- Любезничаешь с начальством? - чуть насмешливо вопрошает Наполеон. Он потягивается, а Илья старается не смотреть слишком пристально, как рубашка обтягивает плечи, когда Наполеон поднимает руки.  
\- Да, - закатив глаза, тоскливо отвечает Габи. - По легенде я секретарша из офиса мэра и вроде как показываю Уэверли город. Даже раздражает, насколько прикрытие эффективно.  
\- Дай угадаю, - ухмыляется Наполеон, - никто не вспомнит твоё лицо, потому что все будут глазеть на ноги.  
\- Типа того, - кивает она и надевает пальто. - Ты идёшь? - но Наполеон качает головой и отмахивается.  
\- Нет, я ещё обсужу стратегию с нашим тихим русским другом, - ровно отвечает он, и Илья снова удивляется, как легко он лжёт. - В любом случае, нам лучше уходить поодиночке.  
\- Наслаждайся, - подводит итог Габи. Непонятно, засекла ли она вранье. - Увидимся в Нью-Йорке, парни. Удачи.  
Дверь закрывается. Секунду они молча смотрят на разложенную карту Берлина, потом Наполеон выдыхает и отходит от стола.  
\- Полагаю, в этом номере нет достойного барного шкафа, - легко говорит он и подходит к серванту. Расслабленно проводит указательным пальцем по поверхности, словно проверяя, есть ли пыль. Илья следит за ним боковым зрением, не отрываясь от лабиринта берлинских улиц на карте.  
\- Уверен, мини-бара тебе хватит, - очень сдержанно замечает он.  
Наполеон надолго замолкает, и Илья вдруг чувствует жуткую неуверенность.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я остался? - наконец спрашивает Наполеон, и Илья резко поднимает голову, услышав сомнение в голосе. Наполеон прекратил изучать комнату и просто стоит спиной к двери, с расслабленными вдоль тела руками. Илья совершенно неожиданно понимает, как Наполеон волнуется.  
\- Конечно, - тихо отвечает он и чувствует непонятный испуг, когда видит облегчение на лице Наполеона.  
\- Я не был уверен, - шепчет Наполеон, и, кажется, не знает, как продолжить, поэтому замолкает и пожимает плечами. Он подходит к Илье, обхватывает его лицо руками, притягивая в поцелуй. Илья подаётся вперёд и отвечает, целует рот со страстью, быстро перетекающей из неторопливо-чувственной в необузданную, и не отдаёт себе отчёт, как же так получилось. Внезапно смущается собственного поведения, пробует отодвинуться, но Наполеон протестующе стонет, не прерывая поцелуя, и усиливает хватку. Он притягивает Илью крепко, почти отчаянно, и Илья отводит назад голову, обнажая горло, сдаваясь молчаливой мольбе, как делает всегда, когда Наполеон просит. Не останавливает даже осознание опасности и понимание, что однажды слабость может разрушить его.  
Он позволяет Наполеону себя взять. Они нечасто делают так, чаще всего Наполеон с радостью уступает его желаниям. Но сегодня Илья сдаётся без борьбы, падает на локти и колени, позволяет себе раствориться в объятиях Наполеона, раскрывается его рукам. Сегодня, думает он, может быть последний раз. Их каждый раз может быть последним. Предчувствие неизбежной потери заставляет дрожать под прикосновениями Наполеона, трепетать и подаваться навстречу.  
Позже они лежат, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на узкой гостиничной кровати. Илья позволяет Наполеону закинуть голени поверх его ног, вырисовывать бессмысленные фигуры на подсыхающей влаге на животе Ильи. Он всегда так делает. Илья не понимает, что так очаровывает Наполеона в странном ритуале, но не собирается спрашивать из боязни, что тогда тот прекратит.  
\- Я однажды с ним встречался, - произносит Илья, разбивая затянувшееся молчание, а потом пытается не сбиться с дыхания, поняв, что именно сказал.  
\- С кем? - рассеянно спрашивает Наполеон, продолжая нежно проводить по животу Ильи туда-сюда.  
\- Лонсдейлом, - отвечает Илья. Наполеон прерывает движение, приподнимается на руке, оставляя другую ладонь лежать на Илье.  
\- Да? - лёгкий и беззаботный тон на самом деле означает, что он внимательно слушает.  
\- В 1952. Разумеется, тогда его звали Молодым, - говорит Илья. - Нас одновременно обучали в КГБ.  
\- И ты… - ровный голос Наполеона разительно контрастирует с напускной беспечностью предыдущей реплики.  
\- Мы не были близко знакомы, - рассказывает Илья и осмеливается дотронуться до спокойно лежащей на животе руки. - Я был юнцом, а ему пророчили великие дела.  
Он слабо смеётся.  
\- Все были уверены, что из него выйдет прекрасный агент под прикрытием. От меня такого никто не ждал.  
Наполеон фыркает.  
\- Потому что ты приметный, - утешает он, - ты запоминаешься.  
Илья закатывает глаза и игнорирует разливающееся по шее тепло.  
\- Молодый производил впечатление, - не соглашается Илья, - был очень популярным. Вызывал доверие. - На секунду Илья запинается. - Доверие сильно облегчает ложь, - продолжает он, отмечая, как Наполеон почти незаметно кривится от его слов. - Конон был нелегалом в Британии, получал информацию от осведомителей из Королевского центра разработки подводного оружия. А его жена всё это время думала, что муж работает в Китае. Он приезжал раз в год, привозил китайские сувениры, и она ни о чём не подозревала, пока его не арестовали на другом конце света.  
\- Возможно, просто не хотела замечать, - произносит Наполеон, и Илья недоверчиво трясёт головой.  
\- Что же это за брак?  
\- Обычный, я бы сказал, - лаконично говорит Наполеон, а потом внезапно широко улыбается. - Не все знают друг друга так хорошо, как мы.  
И вот снова этот тон, по которому Илье так трудно решить, серьёзен ли Наполеон. Наверное, шутит, думает Илья, они же шпионы, секретность – часть профессии, практически неотъемлемое свойство натуры. И всё-таки, есть во взгляде Наполеона некая говорящая об искренности твёрдость, от которой Илье немного тревожно.  
Илья сдвигается, и Наполеон понимает намёк, скатывается в сторону с почти неслышным вздохом. Прикосновение исчезает, и Илья пробует убедить себя, что именно этого и хотел, игнорируя странное чувство потери там, где была ладонь Наполеона.

Пропускной пункт Хеерштрассе в Берлинском районе Штаакен разделяет трассу В5, которая идёт через всю территорию ГДР до Польши. Земля вокруг кордона – пустырь с редкими вкраплениями гражданских зданий. Следуя полученным от Габи указаниям, Илья занимает сторожевую вышку с восточной стороны границы. Уэверли согласовал местоположение с контактными лицами от СССР и ГДР, а британцы всё равно будут ждать, что русские выставят снайперов. Так что если они дадут себе труд прочесать территорию, факт присутствия стрелка их не удивит.  
\- Твоя позиция слишком открытая, - раздаётся по рации голос Наполеона, пока Илья осматривает узкую комнату наверху вышки. Глубоко за полночь, на КПП тихо. Илья смог без серьёзных проблем перебраться через пограничную линию и быстро отпустил охранявшего вышку бойца. Тот был так доволен шансом уйти пораньше, что и не подумал придраться к изготовленным по случаю документам. «С таким подходом к работе с кадрами, чудо, что новоиспечённая демократическая республика ещё не развалилась», - думает Илья.  
\- По плану, меня должно быть видно, - возражает он, плотно прижимая микрофон ко рту, - чтобы никто не искал тебя. Вообще-то, мы тут для подстраховки, сам говорил.  
\- И всё же, - недовольно сообщает Наполеон, - мне не нравится видеть тебя в роли живца.  
\- Я могу о себе позаботиться, - ёрничает Илья, но сразу жалеет о тоне. - Ты решил, где заляжешь?  
\- На крыше офисного здания с западной стороны, - произносит Наполеон, и Илья незряче щурится в темноту. - Ты выше, но я смогу тебя видеть и контролировать слепой для тебя сектор с запада.  
\- Хороший выбор, - кивает Илья и замирает в нерешительности. Кажется, что он должен что-то сказать, но это же смешно, если подумать. - Увидимся через пять часов, - в конце концов говорит он и слышит тихий смешок Наполеона.  
\- Жду не дождусь, - откликается тот и выключает связь. Илья ставит рацию на единственный в комнате стул и садится на колени рядом с открытым оружейным футляром. С удовольствием кивает, глядя на СВД. Уэверли временами жутко раздражает, но на экипировке, к счастью, никогда не экономит. Илья любовно проводит вдоль ствола. Конечно, если всё пойдёт по плану, пользоваться оружием не придётся. От этой мысли на миг колет разочарованием. Всё-таки владеть оружием — особое чувство, и Илья собирается взять от ситуации по максимуму.  
Он не торопясь собирает винтовку, устанавливает у окна и настраивает прицел. Крыша, где должен быть Наполеон, теперь прямо по курсу, но ещё слишком темно, чтобы различать детали. А Наполеона в чёрном камуфляже будет не особо видно, даже когда рассветёт.  
Около четырёх утра Илья засекает по обе стороны границы движение: два патрульных авто Народной полиции с востока и британскую военную машину с запада. Через полтора часа начинают подъезжать машины без опознавательных знаков, и Илья узнаёт в жёлтых лучах прожектора Уэверли и Габи в кучке одетых в чёрные костюмы людей. Илья позволяет себе улыбнуться, глядя, как официальные лица пытаются не обращать внимания на Габи, явно выдавая свое мнение о ее присутствии. Молодого и Винна не видно, наверняка их будут прятать до последнего.  
Он немного сдвигается и чувствует, как СВД со знакомой тяжестью упирается в плечо. После окончания миссии запланировано возвращение в Нью-Йорк, и, если повезёт, у них будет несколько дней отдыха перед следующим заданием. Около штаб-квартиры АНКЛ есть французский ресторан, который, кажется, нравится Наполеону, хотя, видит бог, еда там столь же похожа на французскую кухню, как картофель фри из забегаловки в Миссури, а стоит на вес золота. Возможно, если будет время, Илья однажды вечером предложит там поужинать. Может, после бокала или двух хорошего красного даже расхрабрится и найдёт нужные слова. И если всё пройдёт неплохо, Наполеон сумеет понять.  
Движение внизу набирает обороты, участники представления готовятся выйти на главную сцену. Он наблюдает, как Габи и Уэверли беседуют, склонившись друг к другу, пытается определить, о чём речь, и чуть не пропускает тихий звук шагов поднимающегося вверх по лестнице человека. Он тихо материт ответственного за расписание, который, видимо, послал сюда охранника.  
\- Du wirst hier nicht gebraucht, - не отрываясь от прицела, произносит Илья и оказывается позорно, абсолютно не готов к внезапному удару ножом под ребра, с левой стороны.  
От неожиданности он резко выдыхает, а потом инстинктивно поворачивается, несмотря на обжигающую боль, и бьёт атаковавшего прикладом в лицо. Мужчина с криком отшатывается, но толку от этого мало. Илья спотыкается, винтовка выскальзывает из рук, ноги подкашиваются, и шагнуть вперёд не получается. Он падает на колени, едва успевая выставить ладони, чтобы не упасть вниз лицом.  
Небрежность и безалаберность. Он отвлёкся на жалость к себе, сомнения, мысли о ресницах Наполеона, а теперь пришла расплата. Вот так оно и бывает. Именно так гибнут на их работе.  
\- _Кто вы?_ \- спросил он на русском, борясь за каждый рваный вздох, и прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть. Илья нашарил рану: ножа уже нет, противник слишком умён, чтобы оставить орудие в теле жертвы. Куртка скользкая от горячей крови, которая сильными толчками выплёскивается сквозь пальцы.  
\- Не думаю, что это имеет значение, - цедят ему на английском, отпинывая винтовку подальше. Голос звучит глухо из-за сломанного носа, но Илья различает оксфордский акцент. Британец, делает вывод Илья, хотя ясности информация не прибавляет.  
\- Я остановлю тебя, что бы ты ни задумал, - говорит он, с удовольствием отмечая, что голос звучит твёрдо.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - чуть изумлённо отвечает мужчина, вытирает с лица кровь рукавом тёмного свитера. – Кажется, для задержания ты немного не в форме. И уж точно не сможешь предотвратить смерть ублюдка Лонсдейла. Я убью его, лишь стоит выйти из машины, то есть минут через десять.  
Илья с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Это несанкционированная операция, - рискует предположить он, и самодовольная усмешка незнакомца подтверждает догадку.  
\- Нет, - поясняет он, - конечно, правительство Её Величества не заплачет над трупом горючими слезами, но, к сожалению, обмен шпионов вошёл в моду с тех пор, как тому американскому адвокату пришла в голову блестящая мысль сторговать узников холодной войны друг на друга.  
Он оценивающе смотрит на Илью, затем нагибается и с одобрительным хмыканьем поднимает СВД. Маленькая рация разлетается на осколки от удара прикладом.  
\- Мы же не хотим, чтоб ты смог позвать на помощь, - издевается он, когда Илья скрипит зубами. - Знаешь, - беззаботно говорит он, - вы русские – такие упрямцы. Ты должен был уже сдохнуть. Я целился в сердце, честно скажу, но ты выше, чем я привык. Ничего уж теперь не поделаешь, - мягко продолжает он и взвешивает на пробу винтовку, - придётся тебе скрасить моё ожидание.  
\- Почему ты хочешь убить Лонсдейла? - спрашивает Илья. Он старается не заскользить на собственной крови, когда вытаскивает руку из-под бедра, маскируя стон кашлем.  
\- Он слишком многое обо мне знает, - скривившись отвечает мужчина. - Я тесно сотрудничал с Харри Хаутоном. Пока его не арестовали за измену. Наши тропинки весьма неудачно пересеклись. Лонсдейл узнал, что мою любовницу в Париже гостайны интересуют сильнее постели. У нас было соглашение, назовём это так, и раньше он меня не сдавал. Но я не могу допустить его возвращения к русским с такими сведениями. - Лицо вытягивается. - Если меня поймают, это конец. С французами никто обмен не устроит.  
\- Но убивая его, ты рискуешь засыпаться, - произносит Илья и сдвигается вправо, игнорируя резкую вспышку боли, разрывающую бок при движении.  
\- Видишь ли, - кровь причудливо искажает черты лица. - Его застрелю не я, а ты. Разумеется, именно ты убил на лестнице невезучего охранника, но он успел тебя ранить. И, к сожалению, ты скончаешься от ран, едва успев закончить задание. Никто так и не выяснит, мстил ли ты или выполнял приказ КГБ.  
\- Устроишь международный скандал, чтобы скрыть свою тайну? - спрашивает Илья и снова сдвигается, скрипя зубами от боли.  
\- Секреты – единственное наше богатство в большой игре, - отвечает мужчина. - Разве ты считаешь иначе?  
Илья не тратит силы на ответ. Он поворачивает левую руку, встряхивает рукав куртки, открывает циферблат. На часах 5-04. Приподнимается и замечает в небе первые проблески рассвета. Илья размышляет, сможет ли Наполеон из засады разглядеть постороннего через окно, или считает, что видит сквозь толстое стекло голову Ильи. Он роняет голову на грудь и едва дышит. Незнакомец оглядывается, видит привалившегося к стене Илью и спокойно разворачивается обратно, пристраивая винтовку к плечу и внимательно смотря в прицел.  
Удар ногой застаёт незнакомца врасплох, он заваливается. Пытается поймать равновесие, но из-за винтовки ему не удаётся удержаться. Противник падает на пол, почти накрывая ноги Ильи. Тот с трудом вытаскивает стопу и бьёт по повреждённому лицу, заставляя взвыть от боли, когда Илья подошвой ботинка попадает в сломанный нос. Илья тянется к оружию, перед глазами повисает пелена, но руки настолько хорошо изучили приклад винтовки, что он вслепую снимает предохранитель и упирает ствол в шею мужчины. Когда пуля входит в плоть, тело вздрагивает, а Илья чувствует, как тёплая кровь стекает по голеням.  
Илья еле дышит и отползает к стене от бьющегося в конвульсиях трупа. Он не может удержать захват, винтовка выскальзывает. Ему хуже, чем казалось. Окровавленная рука падает на бедро, когда он прислоняется к стене. Вот и всё, больше делать нечего. В таком состоянии ему не спуститься вниз, и нет никакого способа позвать на помощь.  
«Неважно», - думает Илья. Работа выполнена. Сгибает руку и снова смотрит на отцовские часы. Циферблат заляпан кровью, но стрелки различимы. 5-15, через пять минут русский и британский шпионы выйдут на улицу, разминутся в середине дороги, может, обменяются взглядами и, максимум через десять минут, будут каждый на своём месте. Безопасно и без происшествий. Сохранится политическое равновесие, а Холодная война продолжится. На горе мочало, начинай сначала. В горле пересохло, и Илья закашлялся. По крайней мере, кровью не харкает. Не то чтобы это имело большое значение с дырой в груди, но ему никогда не нравилась мысль захлебнуться собственной кровью. Так в смерти сохранится хоть призрак достоинства.  
А ещё очень хочется, чтобы Наполеон был рядом. Просто потому что… а ладно. Потому что с Наполеоном, пусть ненадолго, верилось, что у него может быть что-то лично для себя. Только иллюзия, красивая ложь, но так здорово было мечтать.  
Жаль, что он отказался от предложения Наполеона пойти в оперу. Можно же было убедить его пойти не на Вагнера, а, допустим, на Чайковского или Бизе. Почему-то Илье всегда нравился Бизе. Он с закрытым ртом напевает «У любви как у пташки крылья». Наполеон оценил бы иронию.  
\- Илья?  
Глаза закрываются. Как он сказал Габи за день до отъезда?  
\- Илья!  
Машина, которая больше не едет.  
\- О чёрт. Нет.  
Шпион, который больше не может шпионить.

В комнате полумрак и странный запах. В углу на неудобном пластиковом стуле сидит человек в зелено-серой форме полиции ГДР, и в первую секунду Илья чувствует приступ паники. Потом разум отмечает больше деталей: накрахмаленные простыни касаются тела, сильно пахнет дезинфицирующим средством, с каждым вздохом всё сильнее и чётче боль сбоку. «Значит больница, не тюрьма», - думает он, и тревога уменьшается. Сбежать будет легче.  
По-видимому, он против воли всё же нашумел, потому что офицер откладывает газету и смотрит на кровать.  
\- Wach? - спрашивает на немецком, и важна не краткость вопроса, а дружелюбность тона. Илья медленно моргает, но вроде бы офицер не расстраивается, не получив ответа - или, может быть, относит молчание к незнанию немецкого, потому что встаёт и говорит на русском с сильным акцентом «Одну минуту!».  
Он выходит, и как только закрывается дверь, Илья начинает двигаться. Находит глазами забытую на стуле газету. Илья помнит, что должен воспользоваться одиночеством и успеть прочитать дату, название газеты, основные заголовки. Но движения болезненные и скованные - пока он подтягивается, за дверью снова слышатся шаги.  
Илья ждёт людей из Штази, одного или двоих следователей. Когда в палату заходит медсестра, он не очень удивляется. А вот когда видит того, кто идёт следом – очень.  
Медсестра сердито ворчит на немецком, увидев, что он сел на кровати, и пытается его уложить, но в конце концов сдаётся. Проверяет пульс, температуру и признаёт, наконец, что он выжил.  
Илья не обращает на неё внимания, не отрывает взгляда от Наполеона, прислонившегося к стене у двери, склонив голову. Он не приближается даже после того, как медсестра наконец уходит, бросив напоследок украдкой напряжённый взгляд. Илья ждёт, пока закроется дверь, и разрешает себе откинуться на подушки. Наполеон по-прежнему не двигается, поэтому Илья заставляет себя сохранять бдительность, притворяясь, что отдыхает.  
\- Если тебе приказали меня убрать, - тихо говорит он, когда становится ясно, что Наполеон будет молчать и дальше, - то время самое удачное. Я не смогу сильно сопротивляться.  
От этой фразы Наполеон всё-таки поднимает голову.  
\- Убрать? - после паузы повторяет он. - Мне не сказали, что у тебя галлюцинации. Ты осознаёшь, где находишься?  
\- Осознаю, - отвечает Илья, недовольно отмечая, как тяжело ворочается язык. В голове вместо чётких воспоминаний сплошной туман. - Я допустил проникновение на объект. Он хотел подставить меня. Хотел, чтобы вы думали, что я убил Молодого.  
\- Вот только Молодый не умер, - медленно говорит Наполеон. - Илья, обмен прошёл по плану. Двое мужчин прошлись по улице и всё. Во многом благодаря тебе, как я слышал, хотя в тот момент пытался остановить тебе, тупому кретину, кровь.  
\- Ты бросил пост? - смущённо спрашивает Илья.  
Наполеон мычит, и Илья успевает посмотреть на него в упор как раз вовремя и видит, как лицо Наполеона сводит гримасой.  
\- Я видел через оптику, как он подбирается к тебе, - выдавливает он. На середине фразы голос замирает, словно от ужасной боли. - Я видел, как он ударил и не мог… я очень спешил, но нельзя было оставить позицию без разрешения, а потом я перебирался через границу. Если бы Габи не уговорила Уэверли… Чёрт.  
Он проводит рукой по глазам и тяжело падает на стул около кровати, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Похоже, мы оба вляпались, - сомневается Илья, а Наполеон смеётся — горько и почти истерично.  
\- Нет, у нас всё в порядке, - мрачно отзывается он, - мы выполнили задание, сделали именно то, что требовалось. Кажется, британцы присматривали за Эбни, подозревали, что он устроит провокацию, но не хотели рисковать возвращением Винна и откладывать обмен. Именно поэтому Уэверли попросили подстраховать, но не объяснили почему. Так что если кто и вляпался, то МИ6, - он то ли хмыкает, то ли просто вздыхает. - Честно, понятия не имею, почему говорю всё это. Завтра ты ни слова не вспомнишь.  
\- Да я в порядке, - возмущается Илья. Заставляет себя свесить ноги с кровати. Боль в груди ударяет внезапно, как приливная волна, прокатывается по телу, и, если бы Наполеон не придержал его, он сверзился бы с койки лицом вперёд.  
\- Идиот, - Наполеон раздражённо фыркает и твёрдо толкает Илью обратно на кровать. Илья хочет возмутиться унизительному обращению, но есть что-то пугающе уязвимое в выражении лица Наполеона, что заставляет прекратить жалобы.  
Наполеон не возвращается на стул, а садится рядом на край кровати, обнимает за шею, легко поглаживает большим пальцем.  
\- Ты меня напугал, - бесстрастно произносит он, - чтобы я делал, если бы ты не дождался?  
Илья хочет отвести взгляд.  
\- Разобрал бы меня на запчасти, - бормочет он. Последнее, что Илья видит перед тем, как соскользнуть в забытье – это открытое и несчастное лицо Наполеона.

 

 **Нью-Йорк Таймс, 14 октября 1970  
** Советский шпион мёртв  
_Москва (Ассошиэйтед Пресс). Гордон Лонсдейл, высококлассный советский шпион, работавший на Западе под прикрытием бизнеса по продаже жевательных резинок, скончался в возрасте 46 лет. Британцы поймали его после 22 лет шпионажа, когда он пытался украсть секретные данные с базы подводных лодок. Источники в Советском Союзе передают, что он умер от сердечного приступа в пятницу, во время сбора грибов в московской области._

Наполеон кладёт газету на стол настолько подчёркнуто небрежно, что Илья сразу настораживается. Он сгибает шею, безуспешно стараясь разглядеть заголовок, и выразительно смотрит на Наполеона.  
\- И что там? - спрашивает.  
\- Конон Молодый, он же Гордон Лонсдейл, мёртв, - откликается Наполеон, и едва заметная пауза на середине фразы выдаёт, что он переживает, как отреагирует Илья.  
\- Хм, - уклоняется от ответа Илья и возвращается к плите, где помешивает похлёбку чётко выверенными движениями.  
Наполеон подходит сзади.  
\- В сорок шесть лет скончался от сердечного приступа во время поездки за грибами, без всяких причин, - нерешительно, почти расстроено продолжает Наполеон. - Он же был здоров, когда вернулся в СССР, - с усилием произносит он, но Илья не реагирует. - Не думаешь же ты, что это естественная смерть?  
\- Нет, - произносит Илья. Движения остаются медленными и плавными. Не дело, если бульон убежит. Он только вчера плиту помыл. - Нет, не думаю.  
Повисает пауза. Илья чувствует, как Наполеон слегка отступает и смотрит в затылок, словно пытается прочитать мысли.  
\- Ты знал, что так будет, - осознаёт он.  
\- Я же говорил, - отвечает Илья, - шпиона на запчасти не разобрать, помнишь?  
Наполеон резко выдыхает.  
\- Помню, - подтверждает он. Придвигается ближе, обнимает Илью, рука мягко ложится поперёк груди как раз туда, где уродливый шрам проступает вдоль рёбер. - Помню, как ты чуть не умер, пытаясь сохранить ему жизнь. - Вторая рука плотно обхватывает талию, держит крепко. - А в итоге, мы не дали британцам убить его, предоставив сделать это русским.  
К спине плотно прижимается Наполеон, с другой стороны плита, и Илья, насколько позволяет место, пожимает плечами.  
\- Вот в таком мире мы живём, - мягко отмечает он. Илья никогда не забывает правила игры, всегда напоминает себе, что ничто не длится вечно. Достаточно одного телефонного звонка, щелчка пальцев — и он потеряет всё без шансов что-то предпринять.  
Он чувствует, как за спиной застывает Наполеон, напрягается в попытке что-то сказать, но, в конце концов, просто выдыхает и утыкается лбом Илье в спину. Илья расслабляется и продолжает тщательно помешивать суп.  
\- Как же я тебя люблю, - шепчет Наполеон. Илья в ступоре роняет ложку. Она задевает кастрюлю и падает на плиту с неприятным клацающим звуком.  
\- Что? - изумляется Наполеон, а Илья в шоке качает головой.  
\- Ты… - он прочищает горло, - никогда этого не говорил.  
Наполеон затихает. Илье не хочется сейчас смотреть ему в глаза, но он всё же медленно разворачивается, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу. Наполеон выглядит озадаченным и виноватым, а потом собирается.  
\- Да, вроде так, - улыбается он, - глупо вышло, если подумать. - Он чуть смущённо пожимает плечами. - Только не удивляйся столь свежей информации. Мы семь лет вместе.  
Илья моргает и отводит взгляд.  
\- Мы подходим друг другу, - тихо признаётся он.  
\- Просто подходим? - недоверчиво спрашивает Наполеон. - Угроза, Илюша, радость моя, поверь мне, я говорю от чистого сердца — ты никогда не был просто подходящим удобным вариантом.  
\- Ох, - в оцепенении выдыхает Илья и смотрит на руки.  
\- А теперь, пожалуйста, умоляю тебя, скажи, что ты не жил со мной последние три года только потому, что так было удобней, - голос у Наполеона беспечный, но по оттенкам интонации Илья понимает, что тот вправду засомневался.  
\- _Нет_ , - быстро отвечает он, - я… - он останавливается, подбирает слова. - Нет, - повторяет по-английски, голова кружится, будто он вынырнул с глубины, приходится встряхнуть. - Нет, - бессмысленно повторяет. - Нет. Не просто подходим.  
Наполеон расслабленно выдыхает.  
\- Хорошо, - едва заметно, но отчётливо улыбается Наполеон, будто услышал именно то, что было нужно, и отступает, размыкая объятие. Илья ловит его пальцы, пока тот далеко не ушёл.  
\- Габи рассказала, в Метрополитене дают Кармен, - говорит он и надеется, молится, что Наполеон услышит невысказанное вслух. - Как думаешь, сумеешь достать билеты?  
Наполеон непонимающе моргает, а потом его лицо озаряется совсем другой улыбкой.  
\- Конечно, добуду, - радуется он. - Ты ещё спрашиваешь! Можно подумать, ты меня совсем не знаешь.  
Он, разумеется, шутит, но Илья качает головой и не отпускает запястье. - Я тебя знаю, - настаивает он и притягивает Наполеона ближе, утыкается носом в шею, втягивает знакомый запах: одеколона, общности, близости, доверия. - Я хорошо тебя знаю, - повторяет с беспомощной надеждой, с жаждой получить подтверждение.  
Наполеон кивает ему в плечо и прижимает теснее.  
\- Да, - тихий ответ, - по-настоящему знаешь.

**Author's Note:**

> **Перевод:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Du wirst hier nicht gebraucht (нем.): Вам нельзя тут находиться.
> 
> L'amour est un oiseau rebelle (фран.): У любви, как у пташки крылья - ее нельзя никак поймать («Кармен» Бизе, русский текст А. Горчаковой)
> 
> Wach? (нем.): Очнулся?  
> ____________________________
> 
>  **Что было на самом деле?**  
>  Обмен пойманных шпионов между Великобританией и СССР действительно состоялся в апреле 1964-го. Личности заключенных, время и место переданы в точности. Правдой также является то, что русский шпион Конон Молодый проходил в 50-ее тренировку в КГБ, а потом получал секретные данные от Харри Хаутона из Королевского центра разработки подводного оружия. Его жена действительно думала, что он работает в Китае, в то время как он жил в Англии. Он правда умер в 1970-м при загадочных обстоятельствах, были подозрения, что он мог умереть от неправильно организованного по приказу советского правительства лечения, хотя, насколько мне известно, доказано ничего не было.  
> Всё остальное по большей части – моя выдумка. Нет причин полагать, что место обмена было изменено из-за какой-то особых обстоятельств или что за кулисами происходили необычные события (хотя, может, мне просто об этом неизвестно). У меня нет данных, что французы действительно имели шпионов в КЦРПО.  
> Описание технических особенностей обмена во многом базируется на недавней картине Стивена Спилберга «Шпионский мост», рассказывающей об обмене между США и СССР в 1962-м. Этот же обмен вспоминает Наполеон на совещании команды в Берлине.  
> Вторая газетная статья 1970-го года, которая цитируется в истории, на самом деле вышла в «Сан-Антонио экспресс», а не в «Нью-Йорк Таймс», хотя полагаю, что в «Нью-Йорк Таймс» могли напечатать похожую статью на той же неделе, просто я её не нашла в онлайн доступе. Но Наполеон не мог читать «Сан-Антонио экспресс», живя в Нью-Йорке, поэтому здесь я позволила себе художественное допущение.  
> _______________________  
>  **Примечания переводчика** :
> 
> СВД - снайперская винтовка Драгунова.


End file.
